


Celebrations

by yellowjelo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All Saints' Wake (Final Fantasy XIV), Best Friends, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Gridania (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Friendship, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Viera, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), doman enclave, honestly this was just indulgent, light shipping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Requested by @ben4kevin----Kori and Tetsuo and invited to an All Saints Wake party at the Doman Enclave----“What are you wearing?” Kori let out an exasperated sigh as he took in Tetsuo’s appearance.“A costume,” was the simple, dead-panned reply that he got.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



“What are you wearing?” Kori let out an exasperated sigh as he took in Tetsuo’s appearance. 

“A costume,” was the simple, dead-panned reply that he got. 

“That is not a costume, that is you wrapping yourself in bandages,” Kori pulled at one of the offending bandages wrapped around Tetsuo’s arm. 

“I’m a mummy,” Tetsuo yanked his arm away and tightened the wrappings.

“Hmph, fine,” Kori took a step back and readjusted the bunny ears on top of his head, eyes narrowing, “I’ll let that slide for now...but only because we’re gonna be late for Hien’s party if we don’t get a move on.”

Tetsuo grunted. It wasn’t like Kori’s costume was any better than his own. He had simply just pulled out his Gold Saucer Bunny Suit and decided that was appropriate for an All Saints Wake get together. At least Tetsuo was trying to be on theme with his mummy look. (Wasn’t this entire holiday about some kind of all knowing creepy pumpkin person who frightened children?) And besides, Tetsuo reached up and rubbed at the nub that used to be his right ear, it was a rather ironic costume if he did say so himself. 

Hien had invited all of the Alliance leaders, along with the warriors of light, to Doma’s first ever All Saints Wake celebration as a way to incorporate their cultures together in a show of good faith. It was to be held in the courtyard of the Doman Enclave and when Tetsuo and Kori teleported in they were greeted by a rather large bat in their face. 

Kori shrieked and jumped and Tetsuo had to extend an arm out to make sure the other did not fall. 

“Fucking shit, who puts a decoration right next to the aetheryte?” Kori exclaimed as he haughtily pushed past the paper bat. 

Tetsuo found it rather amusing and made sure to put the bat back into place for the next unsuspecting visitor. It was definitely on theme with his idea of All Saints Wake. 

The party was in full swing by the time the two of them had gotten there. Domans, and the few Eorzeans who could make the trip, were gathered around tables of food and drinks, laughing and chatting as festive music played in the background. 

“You made it,” Hien’s voice called over the noise.

Kori perked up, a smile on his face, as Hien approached, “Thank you so much for inviting us, this looks awesome. You really went all out...especially with the decorations.”

“I wanted everyone to truly get into the spirit of the day,” Hien was dressed in a tricorn hat, long tailcoat, and buccaneer pants; a pirate costume Tetsuo presumed.

“It is such a fascinating holiday after all,” Hien continued. 

“One of my favorites,” Kori replied and yanked on Tetsuo’s arm pulling him in closer, “Tetsuo’s too. Of course he likes the more creepy morbid aspects of it and I prefer the costumes.” 

“Speaking of which, you both look fantastic,” Hien said. 

Kori beamed, “Oh this? Oh I’ve had it forever but thank you. I know it shows off my greatest  _ ass _ ests.”

“Thanks,” Tetsuo nodded to Hien, tugging on the bandages once more. 

“Well I don’t wanna keep you from enjoying the party,” Hien spoke as he waved them towards the gathering groups, “I’m sure you want to catch up with the others, as well.”

“I’m certain this won’t be the last we see of you all night,” Kori winked at the other as he started to head off.

“I will make sure of that,” Hien called to the two of them and then vanished into a crowd of party goers. 

“Perhaps we should seek of the Alliance Leaders,” Tetsuo stated, looking out at the people trying to see if he recognized anyone trustworthy. 

“Aymeric mentioned something about being here if he could get the night off work,” Kori started as he pulled Tetsuo further into the festivities, “I wonder if he made it.” 

“Shouldn’t you know that?” Tetsuo had a passing thought wondering how often Kori actually spoke to his lovers outside the bedroom. 

“I haven’t seen him in a few days. We’ve both been busy,” Kori turned and poked Tetsuo in the chest with a smile, “You should know that. I’ve spent the last week with you fighting in Ala Mhigo.” 

Tetsuo looked down at Kori’s finger and he started to reach up to grab it. Kori, for his part, was quicker than him and pulled his finger away before Tetsuo was able to do anything. Clearly they had been spending too much time together if they were picking up on each other’s habits. 

“Oh hey, I see Raubhan!” Quickly changing the subject, Kori yanked Tetsuo towards a nearby drink table. 

They spent the next several hours mingling with party guests. Not a lot of the Alliance leaders showed up and those that did had to leave shortly after to get back to their responsibilities. But they all seemed to thoroughly enjoy the festivities while they were visiting. Aymeric had yet to be one of them. 

Tetsuo reached out and grabbed at Kori’s wrist as the other reached for another glass of alcohol. 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” he asked, lowering his gaze. 

“Pffft,” Kori staggered backwards and attempted to cross his arms, “Nooo, ‘ve only had twooo.” 

“I think your math is off,” Tetsuo reached up and grabbed Kori’s fake bunny ears before they fell off his head, “You should probably go sit down.” 

“ _ You should probably sit down go _ ,” Kori pointed a shaky finger at Tetsuo, “‘m not leavin’ ‘til ‘m leavin’.” 

Tetsuo blinked, not quite sure what Kori was trying to say. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around his friend, easily leading the other towards a nearby chair in the shape of a Pudding monster. 

Kori did not stay within Tetsuo’s arm long, though. He launched himself out of Tetsuo's grasp when he saw another figure come into their view just a few feet away. 

"Hiieeeen!" Kori called out as he latched himself to Hien's neck and dangled there, "Your booyfriiieend is being mean. He said 'm drunk. 'M not drunk."

Hien, despite the predicament he had found himself in, very cooly nodded and patted Kori's head. Tetsuo was thoroughly impressed and when Hien gave him a look asking wordlessly for further explanation he just shrugged and said:

"Aymeric hasn't shown up so Kori helped himself to your sake.”

"Ah, I see," Hien looked back down at his attached friend and lifted Kori's chin so they were seeing eye to eye, "Now what would the other's say if they saw one of their heroes like this?"

"What's new?" Tetsuo muttered under his breath. 

Kori blinked up at Hien, "Am I a good hero?"

"One of the best," came a deep, sultry, voice from behind the group. 

Tetsuo spun on his heel, not used to being taken by surprise, and tensed up ready to attack. 

Aymeric eyed the group with a low chuckle, "Is he causing you problems?" 

"AYM!!!" Kori launched himself again, this time at Aymeric, who caught him expertly and pulled him into his chest. 

"He's your problem now," Tetsuo stated. 

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him for me," Aymeric had that kind, knowing smile on his face that always bothered Tetsuo for some reason. 

"We’ll just count ourselves lucky that things didn’t get out of hand," Hien glanced at the other party goers who were trying to pretend they weren't watching Kori's scene. 

Aymeric nodded, "Yes, he can be a handful." 

A loud purr filled the air between their group as Kori nuzzled himself into Aymeric's chest. Another thought crossed Tetsuo’s mind, one he had often whenever he heard that low rumbling sound. How do Miqo’te manage to make that noise? Where did it come from? It was unlike any noise he had ever heard from another race before. 

“I apologize friends that I have not been in attendance for long but it seems I must take my partner home,” Aymeric said, slowly petting Kori’s hair. 

“Understandable,” Hien agreed, “Perhaps next time you will be able to enjoy the festivities longer.”

“I do hope to see you in Ishgard for Saint Valentione’s Day come next year.”

“Most certainly, I look forward to it.” 

Tetsuo watched as Hien and Aymeric finished making their pleasantries before the latter took off for home with Kori in tow. He turned to Hien and took in how his boyfriend seemed to be positively glowing from the atmosphere of the partying surround him. Despite the stressors of hosting a celebration of this scale, Hien seemed to be caught up in the moment of it all and Tetsuo allowed himself a small, very small, smile at that. It was nice to see the other relaxed and not worrying about the state of Doma for a moment. 

Tetsuo took a step forward and slowly reached out to touch Hien’s hand. 

Hien took pause and looked down to see what was touching him, upon seeing Tetsuo’s hand on his own he looked up to meet Tetsuo’s gaze. 

“Feeling intimate tonight I see,” Hien smirked. 

Tetsuo responded by full grasping the other’s hand in his own and stepping just slightly closer. 

“For a man of so few words you certainly do say a lot,” Hien smiled and reached out his hand, paused, waited for Tetsuo’s nod, and placed it on Tetsuo’s cheek, “The party is just about over, perhaps you should prepare for bed and I will meet you there shortly.” 

That was as good an invitation as any for Tetsuo and he promptly let go of Hien, turning to head towards his private quarters. 

He had not been one to attend festivals and parties in the past, due to the crowds, but since meeting Kori and the Scions he had found himself surrounded by more and more people. Those people in turn had introduced him to many new things that he had started to find himself enjoying. Perhaps one day he’ll have to add parties to the list, if not for himself than for the effect they had on the people around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Starlight!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ben4kevin!

The immediate sense Tetsuo got as they teleported into Griandia was that it was way too bright. It took a moment for his eyes to refocus after the teleportation aether around himself dissipated and it was still too bright. He realized the source of his discomfort. Festive lights had been strung up along the walls of the aetheryte circle. Garland and candy and…,was that fake snow, was also littered about the area. A faint, cheerful, song drifted across the air making Tetsuo’s good ear twitch. 

Kori had once again dragged him along on some scheme of his and at this point in his life he had all but given up on trying to stop his friend. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming. 

“You’re gonna love this,” Kori was apparently speaking, “It’s such a great holiday. All the kids gather around and we get to give them gifts filled with toys and candy and then the Gridanian choir sings Starlight songs. Last year they had this, like, super popular pop band sing, I don’t remember their name. I mostly just enjoy the atmosphere of it all. It’s just so nice to see so many people happy and not worrying about the next doom on the horizon you know?” 

Tetsuo only heard about half of what Kori had been rambling on about. His attention was caught on “gifts” and “kids.” 

“Where are the kids?” He stated more than asked and Kori stuttered to a stop mid ramble.

“Oh uh they’ll be at the theatre, that’s where we are heading,” Kori gave Tetsuo a side eyed glance, “Where you even listening to anything I was just saying?”

“Nope,” Tetsuo said and started to walk off in the direction of the theatre in question.

The area here was just as well decorated for Starlight as the aetheryte plaza had been, maybe even more so. There were already a lot of people intermingling outside and inside the theatre gates. The music Tetsuo had heard was louder now as the source of it was clearly nearby. The air was bright and festive and busy. Tetsuo instantly tensed up. 

A warm hand was placed on the small of his back and he looked down to see Kori standing at his elbow, with worry in his eyes. 

“You gonna be okay buddy?” Kori asked, “You sorta just stopped and well...I know that large crowds can be…”

“I’m fine,” Tetsuo grunted and looked back over the crowd of people. 

He took several deep breaths and willed his muscles to unclench. He was safe here in Gridania none of these civilians were going to suddenly attack him. And even if they did he was well armed, despite Kori’s knowledge, and trained enough to fend for himself. He was fine. He was safe. He took a step forward. 

Kori dropped the hand from Tetsuo’s back and took the lead into the crowds of people, parting the way for the two of them to get through. 

“So there should be a station where we can check in for the gift giving somewhere-ah there it is!” Kori had pulled himself up onto his tiptoes to see over the heads of the Elezens surrounding them. He bounced back to the balls of his feet when he found his destination and turned back around to grab Tetsuo’s hand, pulling him along. 

If it had been anyone else who had grabbed him, they would have been in a headlock or worse within a moment but since it was Kori, Tetsuo’s reflexes did not immediately spring into action. He never quite figured out if that was a good or bad thing. 

Kori pulled him through the crowds and around to a table surrounded by people and covered in gifts. A small woman was peeking out from behind boxes and shouting to be heard. 

“One at a time please! I promise you will all get a gift. We had plenty of helpers this year participate in the wrapping!” 

Tetsuo hung out at the back of the crowd as Kori pushed forward to get in the front. The woman started to hand boxes to the people surrounding the table and slowly Kori was able to shove himself forward. Eventually, Tetsuo saw Kori grab two of the perfectly wrapped and festive gifts before he bounced back over and handed one to Tetsuo. 

“Come on, let’s go find some kids to give these too before it gets dark,” Kori was absolutely beaming and Tetsuo filed festivities away on the long list of things Kori liked. 

Finding kids was a lot easier than Tetsuo had initially anticipated. There were plenty of giftless children wandering around the Starlight festivities waiting to be doted upon and Kori soon left Tetsuo as he spotted a target and dashed off to shower them with goodies. Tetsuo wasn’t as eager to go hunting and instead watched others flitter here and there with sacks of gifts that he supposed were also for the children. 

As he stood there contemplating what to do with the wrapped package in his hands, curious on how best to approach a child, Tetsuo felt a slight tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw an Elezen child looking back up at him with wide eyes. The child was nibbling on the edge of their sleeve and their eyes flicked between Tetsuo and the box in his hands. 

“I’m assuming you want this,” Tetsuo muttered and bent down on one knee. 

He met the child’s gaze and the other’s face broke out into a warm smile and they held out their hands for the gift. Tetsuo felt his chest tighten and warmth spread across his cheeks as he smiled back at the child. He handed the gift over and the little Elezen took it and dashed off with their prize back to the waiting arms of their guardian. The guardian nodded and gave Tetsuo a smile. His stomach was warm and he felt like he might be sick as he watched as the two of them disappear into the crowds

Tetsuo heard a loud “ah ha” as Kori made a timely reappearance. He stood, brushed the grass and glitter off his pants, and leveled his friend with a scowl. His body temperature returning to normal.

“I knew you could smile. It had to be in there somewhere,” Kori reached up, nearly on his toes, and poked Tetsuo’s cheek, “You can be happy.” 

Tetsuo ran several different places, where he could easily dispose of Kori’s body without anyone knowing, through his head but he merely crossed his arms, leveling Kori with a pointed look. Refusing to acknowledge his declaration. 

“Come! Let’s see if they need any more help before the show! I bet I can make you smile again,” And Tetsuo felt himself, yet again, being yanked through the crowds by his overly enthusiastic friend. 

One of these days, this Miqo’te was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on Instagram @ukorih.tia

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventurers on Instagram @Ukorih.Tia


End file.
